Intrinsic respiration depends on occurrence of many events during a respiratory cycle. Replication of all of these events by an in vivo device is impractical. Indeed, conventional methods for artificial activation of the diaphragm typically rely on a fixed set of parameters that is known to stimulate the phrenic nerve and cause abrupt inspiration. As such these attempts at in vivo activation of the diaphragm to achieve or augment respiration have met with limited success in their ability to mimic intrinsic respiration. Consequently, a need exists for techniques that can more closely mimic intrinsic respiration or achieve more desirable respiration. Various methods, devices, systems, etc., disclosed herein aim to address this need and/or other needs.